Change the past
by Ummm.Okay I got nuthin
Summary: I had uploaded this story in the past and called it 'The Grudge' but deleted it later on after I wasn't sure about the direction I wanted to take the story in. It's back now, though, and I am definitely going to complete it. This takes place after the Season 9 Finale. Sam finds out that Dean's a demon and is heartbroken until he finds a spell that can change the past...
1. Chapter 1

"_I'm proud of us, Sammy," Dean let the words tumble out of his mouth. He tried to look as proud as he possibly could because he was telling the truth. He was proud of them. _

_There were a thousand things he wanted to say to Sam. Sorry…thank you…love you little bro….see you in Heaven, but what he'd said just now summed it all up. _

_He knew that he didn't really have much time left, so before he…..died, he wanted to look Sam in the eyes one last time. He wanted to make him understand that all was forgiven now and that Sam didn't need to feel guilty about any of it. _

_He had told Sam and Bobby once that if he died on a job one of these days, he wanted them both to know that they were forgiven; no matter how much of crap they had both pulled on him, they had a clean slate._

_The first blade had been trying to, and slowly succeeding in, turning Dean into some kind of a monster-a killing machine. It was really something he didn't want to become so maybe this was for the best. He didn't like leaving Sam alone any more than he'd liked it the other way around, but if this was the way that things were meant to be, then he could live with that…or die knowing it. _

"_I'm proud of us." And with that, he stumbled forward and fell onto Sam's chest._

'Alright, that's enough,' I thought to myself and turned off the TV.

I had watched the Season Finale over and over again for the past few days, wallowing and sulking at the fact that I'd have to wait a few months for the next Season to come. But it was mostly because I had nothing better to do, and nothing to wait excitedly for on a daily basis.

I had figured out by now that if I didn't want to end up getting PTSD, then I'd have to start by getting a life.

But until then…..sighing, I turned the TV back on.

_Crowley looked at Dean expectantly. Dean, who apparently wasn't dead…yet, was still unconscious on the bed. He held the Blade tightly in his hands and just a few seconds later, stirred. But this time when his eyes opened, they weren't the forest green colour that they were supposed to be. Instead, they were black. As black as a demon's. Dean Winchester was a demon._

I could swear that when Dean's eyes opened, they stared right at me.

That was when the weirdest thing happened. The TV screen turned black and it started making static noises all of a sudden. I went closer to the screen to turn it off, since the remote control clearly didn't seem to be working. That was when a hand shot out of the TV, holding my wrist in a tight grip.

Surprised, I stumbled backwards and the hand tugging at my wrist was pulled outside. I caught a slight glimpse of its face in the process. It had very pale skin and its dark black hair completely covered its face as if hiding it. But I caught its eyes from in between the streaks of hair and they were looking straight at me.

I struggled, of course, and wriggled and tried to break free from its grip. But whatever it was, was strong and wasn't willing to let go easily. At least not without a fight. It grasped my other wrist with the remaining hand and pulled me into the TV.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that this chapter's pretty short, but I promise that the rest of the chapters are going to be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was pretty sure that he hadn't heard any sounds in the bunker recently, except for his own while he was drinking himself to death. So it was quite surprising when he heard a shattering noise in the living room.

He rushed down there of course and found someone out there who he'd never expected to see. It was his brother Dean, he was alive. Dean wasn't facing him though, so he could only see Dean's back.

"Dean?" Sam called out to his brother, wanting to make absolutely sure that it was him.

Dean, though, stayed where he was so Sam decided to take a step forward but just as he did, Dean's voice said, "Don't."

His voice sounded pained and slightly conflicted which, for Sam, was all the more reason to step forward.

"Dean?!" Sam tried calling out to him louder. He saw Dean's shoulder's tense and his hands ball up into fists.

"Dean, how the hell are you alive? What happened?"

Sam could swear that he could see Dean shaking and he stepped forward again to get closer to his brother.

"Dean," Sam gently said, "Talk to me, man…please!"

He took one last step towards Dean, so that he was inches away from him when Dean lashed out. Dean gripped Sam's neck tighter, and stronger than any regular human could as he gritted out, "I said don't."

Saying those words, he let go of Sam, pushing him away with a force that made Sam fall and feel as if all the air had been knocked out of him. What terrified him, though, were the eyes. They were black with not a hint of green in them.

"Dean?" Sam questioned, not knowing what else to say. He remained frozen in his place, not wanting to get up or do anything else for that matter. He wanted Dean to make the first move.

"Sam?" Dean mimicked Sam's voice and snickered. As he suddenly appeared right in front of Sam, Sam flinched and tried to slide backwards, wanting to keep a safe distance between him and his brother.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's response, not really caring that much, "I'm a Demon, Sam. Face the fact and move on."

"But….how?" Sam managed to splutter out.

"It was the blade," Dean grinned a demonic grin, "It brought me back to life."

Sam was in pure shock. Of all the times that his brother had died and been brought back to life, he had never thought that the result could ever be so extreme that it could turn his brother into a Demon.

Before Sam could even start to think of a proper response, Dean yawned and with a bored expression on his face said, "Well, I gotta go. It was nice meetin' you li'l bro," Dean said with a wink.

Finally finding his voice, Sam called out, "Wait! Where are you going?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he replied, "To the parlour! Where do you think I'm goin'?"  
>When Sam shrugged his shoulders, Dean covered his face with his palm and resisted the urge to want to kill his little brother, though he had no idea why.<p>

Sighing he said, "I'm a Demon, Sam. I'm going to go kill some people and cause destruction. Bye."

Just like that Dean was gone, leaving Sam in the bunker all alone, with silence as his only companion.

Sam didn't know how long it was until he finally managed to stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes while drinking at the same time, but he did. He dragged himself down to the basement where all the old spell books were stored. He was going to find a way to turn Dean back into a human and what better way to do that than to find a spell in these ancient spell books.

Sam took the first dusty old book that he could find and started leafing through it. By the time it was dark, he still hadn't found anything of use. He threw the tenth book that he'd gone through angrily on the floor and sat in his chair with a sigh. As he stood up after he'd calmed down and picked the book up off of the floor, he saw the page that the book had opened at.

_A spell that can change the past…..hmmmm._


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up with a start and analysed his surroundings. He tried to wrack his brain and remember the last thing he'd done.

_That spell….did it actually work?_

That was when he realised that there was someone else sleeping next to him. Before he could stop himself, he was standing up with his gun pointed at the figure's head.

"Sam," a familiar voice called out to him, "wha-?"

The gun clattered to the ground as he recognised the voice, "Jess?" He didn't even let her complete her sentence as he hugged her tightly.

"Whoa Sam, are you alright?" Jessica asked him worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine," he almost laughed and scratching his head awkwardly, continued, "I'm...um…sorry for waking you up."

"No it's alright," she yawned as she tried to go back to sleep and Sam couldn't help but just stare at her like he'd just seen a ghost. Damn, it had been so long since he'd last seen her.

"Sam," her voice startled him again and he saw that she was looking at him with concern, "are you sure you're okay?"

He smiled at her reassuringly and sat down on the bed, but didn't even think about falling asleep. He needed some time to clear his head-to _think_!

Just then, he heard a noise that activated his hunter instincts. So he got out of bed, carefully and crept in the direction of the noise. For some unknown reason though, this scene felt so familiar to him-like a déjà vu-but he ignored that feeling and concentrated on the more important problem.

Just then, a figure passed by him and Sam decided to take it by surprise as he appeared behind it, striking it. He was slightly surprised when the figure ducked though, as if expecting his blow and it turned around to strike him too. But he was ready for it and was surprised when he recognised those moves.

_Those moves…._

"Dean?" He suddenly asked, stopping mid-fight and his suspicion was confirmed when the figure didn't strike him but replied instead.

"Heya Sammy," he could make out his brother-_human_ brother-grinning at him and before he could stop himself.

"Dean!" He gasped out his brother's name as he stepped towards him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Whoa," Dean seemed to be surprised but still hugged him back, "I didn't think you'd be glad to see me."

"What? Why?" and then Sam realised why, "Oh."

"Nice moves you pulled back there Sammy," Dean was clearly impressed, "Didn't think you had it in ya."

"You mean the fact that I was totally kickin' your ass back in that fight?" Sam asked, enjoying the look on his brother's face. _Denial._

"I was just going easy on you," Dean shrugged, "Didn't know that you were still practising."

"Of course I was," Sam said rolling his eyes, "in case I ever needed to kick your ass."

"Yeah, you wish," Dean muttered under his breath and then said the next word so fast that Sam barely heard it, "Bitch."

Sam just looked at Dean, stunned. It had been so long since he'd heard that word specifically directed at him.

_Way too long…_

"Jerk," Sam said, with a small smile forming on his lips.

They were both suddenly blinded as the lights turned on and it was Jess standing next to the switch. She was looking questioningly at the intruder.

"Jess," Sam walked over to her and proudly pointed over to his brother, "this is my big brother Dean."

"And this," Dean interrupted pointing at Sam and mimicking his gesture, "is my pain in the ass little brother Sam. But I'm guessing you already knew that."

"Dean," Sam continued, ignoring Dean's comment, "this is Jessica-my girlfriend."

"Hey, I really like the smurfs," Dean murmured teasingly and Sam just rolled his eyes in response.

"Um…maybe I should just go put something on," Jess suggested.

"No, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously," Dean added as an afterthought, "Although I gotta say you are completely out of my brother's league."

"Yeah, thanks for the support big bro," Sam replied giving his brother a bitch face in response.

"Anytime little bro," Dean patted Sam's back and said, "We need to talk, in private."

Sam saw Dean's eyes flickering to Jessica and knew what this was going to be about, "Jess, excuse us."

* * *

><p>AN: What happened after Sam found the spell? How did he manage to do it?

Looks like Sam's spell actually worked. Now how is he going to convince Dean to listen to him and manage to save Jessica?

Next chapter is coming sooner than you think…


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh," Dean said as Sam took them somewhere where they could talk without being heard, "Thought it'd take a lot more convincing to get you to listen to me."

"I'm just really glad to see you," Sam said truthfully and noticed that Dean became flustered and unsure about what to say to that.

Eventually though, he just decided to say, "Yeah, me too."

It was funny to Sam though, to see this younger Dean now. He'd forgotten what Dean used to be like back then. He was carefree and young, without the memories of purgatory or hell to torture him, and the fact that their father was still alive. He loved hunting back then and did it not because he had to but because he wanted to.

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes when he compared this Dean to the Dean that had now become a demon.

"Dude you're not gonna get all sappy and girly now are ya?" Dean asked him.

"What? No," Sam immediately blinked the tears back, "No."

Dean let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't known he was holding, "Well good. Anyway, I came here to tell you that-"

"Yeah, I know that dad's missing," Sam huffed out, "and I know why too."

If the first part of that sentence hadn't surprised Dean then the next part certainly had. But the confusion in his mind was quickly replaced by anger, "You knew? All this time you knew and you still couldn't be bothered to pick up your damn phone and give me a simple call?"

"I'm sorry," Sam muttered looking down at his shoes.

Now Dean was really confused. The Sam he knew was stubborn and he'd been angry when he'd left. _So damn angry. _Especially at Dean, because Dean hadn't supported him in his fight with their Dad and hadn't said anything even when their Dad had told Sam to go to college but never return.

So Sam should be angry at him and asking him what he was doing here. He should be telling Dean to go away, not be hugging him and telling him that he missed him instead. As much as Dean desperately wanted to believe that Sam really meant it, he couldn't help but think that something wasn't right with Sam. Something was wrong, Sam wasn't acting like himself.

"Sam?" Dean called out to him quietly, wondering what was wrong.

The concern and worry in Dean's voice made Sam look up at him. "Dean, there's something I need to tell you."

"What it is?" Dean asked and the way that he was looking at Sam right now just made Sam realise that he couldn't tell his brother the truth, at least for now.

"It's nothing," Sam replied, "I just…I need to talk to Jess before I come with you."

Just as Sam turned around to have the conversation with Jess that he knew needed to take place, Dean grabbed his arm to stop him. Sam turned around surprised as he looked at Dean's expressions.

"This isn't nothing, Sam," Dean said knowingly, "I mean since when are you so okay with me showing up in your house. You should be angry at me and Dad too. Hell, you _were_ angry about it and I know that we haven't met in a long time, but things between us still haven't changed. You're still my pain in the ass little, nerdy, geeky brother, you're still not a good liar and you are _still_ not allowed to keep secrets from me."

Sam couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at Dean's speech. Dean had said all of this with such surety and such finality that Sam just couldn't help it. Man, he had missed his brother so bad and he felt like hugging Dean again but he was pretty sure that he didn't want a punch to his face right now.

"Look, just trust me alright. I'll tell you when I'm ready," Sam said, not wanting to lie to Dean's face. He knew better than that and if the years of experience had taught him anything it was this. Sam and Dean had had enough of lies to last them a lifetime.

Dean raised his eyebrow, wanting to know what his brother was keeping from him and why but he appreciated the honesty. Sam had cut the crap and had gotten straight to the point with Dean instead of lying to him. So instead of pressing Sam more and leading Sam to lie to him eventually, Dean just nodded his head.  
>"Alright go ahead and have a few words with your girlfriend. Tell her we'll be back as soon as we find Dad," Dean said with a small smile, happy that his brother was coming with him.<p>

Sam passed Dean a sad smile and walked upstairs to Jess, dreading the conversation he was going to have with her.

* * *

><p>Hint: Sam's conversation with Jess is going to be a complete 180 to what Dean suggested it would go like.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, you broke up with her?" Dean looked at Sam, shocked, "You know that we're just going to go find dad, right? You didn't need to give your girlfriend a goodbye speech."

"It doesn't matter Dean. I was just trying to keep her safe and it was the right thing to do," Sam told his brother.

"Keep her safe? What do you mean?" Dean turned in his seat a little to look at Sam.

"Hey, eyes on the road!" Sam exclaimed as Dean quickly straightened up and looked ahead but not before passing Sam a questioning look, "It means that I don't want her involved in this. You said it yourself Dean, it's better to not be attached to anyone when you're a hunter."

"Since when did you start listenin' to me, huh?" Dean asked, trying to hide his smile, "Man, that girl was hot! Hey if you broke up with her does that mean that I-"

"No." Sam knew where Dean was going with his line of thought and he also knew that his brother was joking. Dean would never do that to him…..would he?

"Alright, grumpy," Dean chuckled, as he turned the music up louder and then frowned. He'd been expecting Sam to bitch or at least comment about the music he'd been listening to but if Sam had something to say, he was definitely keeping it to himself. "What do you think about my choice of music?"

Sam looked at Dean surprised at his question but then realised why his brother was asking and said, "Bad as always." He looked back out of the window, chuckling as he shook his head.

"They're the classics, Sammy," Dean smirked delightedly at his brother's reply. It hadn't been as good as he'd expected but it was something and better than sitting in the car alone turning for a reply to remember just in time that there was nobody sitting next to him.

"Hey Dean," Sam called out to Dean quietly, wanting to say something, but his voice got stuck in his throat. _I'm proud of us._

"Yeah?" Dean patiently waited for a reply.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Sam quickly changed his mind and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. _Damn you, emotions!_

"Well, I'm really happy you decided to come," Dean said, "Man, you have no idea how boring it is to be hunting all alone."

"Boring?" Sam questioned, "Try dangerous."

"Nah," Dean widened his smirk, "Nothing's too dangerous for the best hunter in the world. You're second best," he added as an afterthought.

"I thought Dad was the best," Sam flashed a smile, "Wonder what he'll have to say when he finds out that you think of him as the third best hunter."

"Still haven't lost your habit of being a tale-tell, I see," Dean observed.

"Still haven't stopped being so overly confident, I see," Sam mocked, cocking his head arrogantly to the side. He was actually starting to enjoy himself. _Now we're getting to the good part._

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean suddenly stopped his Impala to the side as he saw the crowd gathered on the bridge, "What's that?"

Sam turned away from his window and grabbed Dean's arm, "Keep going," he gritted his teeth.

"Just do like I say and keep going," Sam said coolly.

"Okay," Dean started the engine and said, "But you owe me an explanation. As they kept driving, Dean slowed down when he saw a motel just to the side.

"No, not this one, the next one," Sam quickly said and was surprised when Dean kept driving without another word. He only let out another sigh of relief when they reached a completely different motel and checked into their room.

"Alright, spit it out," Dean said as soon as he'd shut the door to their room. When he got no reply, he kept going, "Look, I know that you've been trying to say something to me for a while now and I've been waiting. So, help me god, if you don't tell me what is going on right now I will-"

Dean stopped when he noticed Sam holding his head in his hands. _What the hell!_

Sam rubbed his forehead as he felt the starts of a headache. He knew what this was, but wasn't it too early for his death visions to come to him when he was awake? Sam gripped the edge of his bed tightly as he curled in on himself, being able to see just blurs of his vision as he closed his eyes.

"Dean!" he managed to gasp out just before the vision came to him.


End file.
